


Looking like a model

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron has some sort of body kink, Fluff, M/M, Sex Talk, domestic husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Robert is wearing overalls.Or;“ Rob - “ Aaron stops talking when the scene in front of him is just  breathtaking. Robert in overalls, in the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal in his hand looking too hot.The overalls are a bit tight in places like on his chest and arse, it shows the muscles and makes him look like a modal. Aaron want to rip it off Robert and kiss him till they have bruised lips.The last few weeks of Robert going to the gym have done wonders on his husbands body, he looks outstanding. Robert’s arms are more buff as well as the rest of his body, Aaron loves to kiss every single spot and freckle on Robert’s body whilst feeling all the muscles move





	Looking like a model

Aaron jogged down the stairs in a okay mood, everything was finally perfect and Aaron is proud of his life he currently has. Himself and Robert are going to have their babies on the way via Surrogacy. It had taken 2 years to find the right surrogate and collect the money but they finally have their triplets coming soon. Robert and him are just - more in love and affection than they were years ago, always touching each other - Aaron has fallen even deeper in love with Robert.   
Liv has finished collage and is doing very well in her art and photography course in university and yeh Aaron is proud and happy about life right now. 

“ Rob - “ Aaron stops talking when the scene in front of him is just breathtaking. Robert in overalls, in the kitchen holding a bowl of cereal in his hand looking too hot. 

The overalls are a bit tight in places like on his chest and arse, it shows the muscles and makes him look like a modal. Aaron want to rip it off Robert and kiss him till they have bruised lips.   
The last few weeks of Robert going to the gym have done wonders on his husbands body, he looks outstanding. Robert’s arms are more buff as well as the rest of his body, Aaron loves to kiss every single spot and freckle on Robert’s body whilst feeling all the muscles move. 

He might have some sort of sexual fantasy out of his. 

Robert smirks at his husband.   
“ Like what you see? “ he comments smugly, putting down his breakfast opening his arms to let Aaron lean into him.   
Aaron grins against Robert’s lips and kisses him deeply slipping his tongue in, puts his leg between Robert’s as he pushes his crotch against Robert’s semi hard on. 

Aaron pulls away slightly, plays with the hair on the back of Robert’s head. “ Why you wearing overalls for? “ 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ Cain needed someone and I quite like being a mechanic. “ 

“ Everyone knows I’m the number one mechanic here. “ 

“ Hmm we’ll have to put that to the test then won’t we husband? “ Robert grins cheekily pecking Aaron’s lips. 

“ You are very fit in these. “ Aaron whispers unbuttoning Robert’s overalls. “ When do you need to head over there? “ 

Robert moans when Aaron cups his hard on. “ mmm’10 minuets. “ 

Aaron chuckles lightly, gives Robert a squeeze. “ I can work with that. “ he grins. 

/-/ 

Robert tucks his t-shirt back under the overalls and buttons up the buttons again. He is slightly panting with the added blush to his cheeks with his hair looking wild from Aaron’s tugging. 

Aaron moves towards him and kisses him again.   
“ how long have you got now?” 

Robert looks at the clock.   
“ 5 minutes. “ he answers him. 

“ Looks like I’m the best shagger now in this marriage. “ Aaron tells him smugly. 

Robert fondly rolls his eyes as a twinkle in his eyes appear. He slides his hands around his husbands waist with a small grin on his face. 

“ You weren’t sayin’ that when I stuck those anal beads in your arse the other day. “ 

Aaron chuckles by his husbands tone. It was a Tuesday, both of them went home early and Robert was feeling extra kinky. So, Robert got out the beads and slowly ( basically torture ) stuck them in Aaron, and even worse, they vibrated. Aaron was left on the bed panting and whining as they vibrated in him for 1 hour straight, as Robert played with his finally hard cock. When Aaron came hard he was left laying on their bed for extra 10 minutes from the exhaustion. Aaron would definitely want to do that again. 

“ I may have to show you in bed then won’t I? “ 

Robert huffs out a small laugh before sighing. “ I’m gonna be late. “ 

“ You don’t wanna be on the wrong side of Cain do ya? Remember last time? “ Aaron grinned. Cain was in a foul mood and Robert got the blunt of it. To say Robert was scared of Cain was a understatement from the verbal shouting. 

“ ugh don’t remind me. “ 

Aaron laughed at him passed his husband his lunchbox and bottle of water. 

“ You do some manual work for a change. “ Aaron told him cheekily when they were standing by the front door. 

“ cheeky sod you are. “ 

“ and you love me for it. “ Aaron grinned whilst opening the door.

“ Debatable. “ Robert muttered and jumped when Aaron slapped his arse. Robert looked at him surprised but broke out in a laugh. 

“ What? You honestly expect me to not smack that arse when it looks beautiful in those overalls? “ 

Robert blushed before saying to him love you and walked to the garage. Aaron shook his head still smiling god he loves Robert. 

Later on Aaron came to the garage and watched Robert work on a car, he teased him and starred at Robert’s arse when he bent down. Today wasn’t such a bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes- I hate autocorrect.


End file.
